In laying underwater pipelines, divers or remotely operated vehicles (“ROV”s) are often utilized to bolt together opposing connector flanges of adjacent pipe sections. Gas and fluid sealing gaskets are typically installed between the flanges. In order to do so, the divers, either directly or through the use of an ROV, often must hold opposing connector flanges in a relatively stationary position in order to insert the fluid sealing gasket between these opposing flanges prior to completing the bolting operations that will join these opposing flanges together.
Some flange assemblies, such as American National Standards Institute (ANSI) specified ring-type joint (RTJ) flange assemblies, are designed such that there is a space or gap between the flange faces to allow all or a portion of a gasket insertion device to remain in the completed assembly once the gasket is in place. However, other types of RTJ flange assemblies, such as the American Petroleum Institute (API) specified (S)BX flange assemblies and “compact flange” assemblies, which use an SPO or IX/HX gasket, do not have a space or gap between the flange faces. These types of flanges may have a ring groove within which a gasket sits when properly aligned with opposing flanges. In such situations, gasket insertion devices that are designed to leave a portion of the device inside of the flange assembly after placement of the gasket cannot be used because there is no gap to accommodate the remaining portion of the device.
When making the bolted connections between opposing flanges, a diver must guard against having his hands caught between the flanges of these adjacent pipe segments to avoid injury. Gasket insertion devices have been utilized to hold the sealing gaskets in a desired position between the opposing flanges to guard against injury to the fingers and hands of the diver and to avoid damage to the gaskets. In order to ensure placement of the gaskets, the gasket insertion devices must be aligned to a proper depth in the gap between faces of opposing flanges. Typically, alignment is accomplished by inserting alignment pins or bolts before securing the opposing flanges together.
It is desirable to have a gasket placement device that provides for easy gasket insertion and alignment without the need for separate placement pins or bolts for alignment.